Why Would I Care?
by CalmLittleBerry
Summary: After Geoff, Ray, Jack, and Ryan leave for a lunch break Gavin and Michael and left alone in the office. After being alone fore a few minutes Michael starts to get bored. This leads to him teasing Gavin which leads to a sloppy make-out session on the couch, and that's when the door opened…


"Hey Michael, Gavin everyone's going out to eat wanna tag along?" Geoff voiced called out.

"Can't, I have to finish editing Rage Quit." Michael responded taking off his headphones.

"What about you Vav?" Ray asked standing up.

"I think I'll pass. I still need to edit that long bloody Let's Play we just recorded." Gavin groaned turning around.

"It's not our fault you and Geoff make the most difficult Let's Plays." Ray protested.

"Well learn how to play better." Gavin whined, earning a quiet laugh from Geoff.

"Well ok, we're gonna leave. We'll just bring you back something." Geoff said walking towards the door.

Michael and Gavin both muttered a thanks as the rest of the guys left the room.

After a few minutes Michael started to get bored. Taking off his headphones, he quietly slid his chair over to Gavin.

"Huh? Michael what i- Mmm!" The young Brit was quickly cut off as the older man gently pressed his lips to his own.

"Micool!" Gavin whined as they separated. "What was that for!" He continued.

"I finished editing Rage Quit and now I'm bored." Michael answered leaning down for another kiss. Instead of whining again, Gavin moaned and deepened the kiss.

Michael let out a moan of pleasure as Gavin's hands slid up the insides of his thighs.

Michael suddenly pulled away, making Gavin whine in protest. "Micool?" He inquired. The young Brit was suddenly pulled from his seat and thrown back onto the couch before Michael lips suddenly crashed against his again.

"Wait." Gavin spoke pushing Michael away. "What?" The older male complained. "What if someone walks in?" Gavin asked. "No one's gonna walk in. Plus the guys went out to eat, so they won't be here for like an hour." Michael responded.

Gavin shrugged, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "Now can we continue?" Michael questioned in annoyance. His answer was Gavin swiftly pulling him back down for another kiss.

Both men moaned in pleasure as their hips rubbed together. Michael slowly slid his hand on the front of Gavin's jeans making him shiver. The older male could feel his own jeans start to get tight. "Micool…" The Brit whimpered. "M-more.." He mumbled deepening the kiss.

Michael was more than happy to oblige when he started to undo the button on his pants.

And without warning, the door suddenly flew open.

"Sorry, forgot my phone." Michael and Gavin froze at the voice.

"G-Geoff!" Gavin exclaimed his face flushed a deep shade of crimson. Michael didn't move a muscle, the two boys were both too stunned to move.

"Yeah sorry for interrupting, I realized I left my phone here." Geoff explained quickly grabbing his phone off his desk.

"W-wait, don't you care?" Michael inquired, looking at Geoff with wide eyes.

"No." Geoff said chuckling. "Why would I care?" Just as the older man was leaving he spoke, "Just make sure you clean up your mess when you're done." Geoff was sure to lock the door this time as he left.

As he left Gavin and Michael just stared at each other before they burst out laughing. "Well, shall we continue?" Michael asked. "We shall." Gavin answered as Michael continue to undo his jeans.

Michael quickly undid his own and soon both men were practically naked with the exception of their boxers. The older male slowly slid his hand inside Gavin's boxers making him buck his hips.

As Gavin let out a pleasured moaned he, along with Michael, failed to hear the shout of victory coming from Ray. Followed by, "You owe us 50 bucks assholes!"

_~Earlier~_

"I bet you 50 bucks that when we leave that Michael and Gavin will start making out." Ray said smiling deviously.

"I don't think they're that stupid." Jack said smirking.

"Yeah I don't think they would go as far as making out in the office." Ryan said with confidence.

"What about you Geoff?" Ray inquired.

"Well." The older man spoke, "Let's just say Jack and Ryan is about to owe us 50 bucks."


End file.
